It's a weird wonderful life
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Jess is mad that Nick is always spoiling their twin daughters, Wrigley and Waveland. Nick is equally upset that Jess does the same thing with their son Reginald Veljohnson. This is a playful little fight that ensues. A fluffy Nick and Jess one shot.


"Nicholas Miller, you didn't!" Jess said, furrowing her brow as she eyed the box tucked protectively under his arm.

"She really wanted them!" he said defensively, his face burning bright red.

Jess turned to her daughter, hiding behind Nick. "Wrigley Cecile Miller, Didn't I tell you that if you wanted those shoes, you need to save up?"

Wrigley peered out from behind Nick, her long raven locks falling into her face. She stuck her foot out presenting her brand new pink rhinestone encrusted sneakers to Jess. "But mom! Look how awesome they are!"

Just then Wrigley's twin sister, Waveland appeared in the doorway. She and Wrigley were identical twins, and were both carbon copies of their father except for the big, bright baby blues. Jess crossed her arms tight in front of her. "And what did your dad buy you?"

Waveland Miller smiled sheepishly, the same goofy, half crooked smile as Nick's. "Well, you know how I've been wanting those Nike Legend 7 Elite FG Soccer cleats?"

Jess sighed, rubbing her temple methodically. "Both of you go wash up for dinner and then help your brother set the table. He's already in the kitchen. We're going to talk about this later. "

The twins dashed into the other room, Nick trying to follow them. Jess grabbed onto Nick's shirt collar. "Not so fast, Miller!"

He turned around, his eyes big like a sad puppy. "C'mon Jess, it was just some shoes."

"Nick, not only was it about three hundred dollars worth of shoes, but we've talked about this like, a hundred times! They need to start learning to save and buy their own things if they really want them."

Nick stuck out his bottom lip, pouting playfully. "I can't say no."

"Nick they need to learn how to be responsible." Jess said, pursing her lips tightly.

Nick rubbed his chin with his hand, the way he always did when he was thinking of a good argument. "Oh, and I guess Reggie doesn't need to? That's right you Benedict Cumberbatch, I know about you two's little shopping trip to Gamestop."

Jess stared at him, puzzled. "Benedict Cumberbatch? Do you mean Benedict Arnold?"

"Don't try to change the subject! You know you spoil him!"

Jess placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah well, Wrigley and Waveland have you wrapped around their fingers!"

"They're my baby girls! You know I can't say no! What if it was Reggie wanting a new video game?"

Jess sighed loudly, exasperated. "Why are we always fighting over this?!"

"Because you never let me do anything!" Nick whined.

Jess's eyes grew big, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "I let you do everything! I even let you name the twins!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh, ´I've been in labor for 32 hours, name them whatever you want´ is hardly letting me do something. Besides, you said you wanted names with meaning."

Jess shook her head. "I wanted Elsie and Lily, after our grandmas. You named them after the Chicago Cubs! Waveland is a street! Some meaning"

"WRIGLEY FIELD IS THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH! And their names have meaning. Don't you remember?" he winked seductively at her.

Jess narrowed her eyes, huffing annoyingly. "I'm sure when they're older, they will looooooove knowing they were conceived in a ballpark bathroom after a Cubs game."

"There's just something about Anthony Rizzo hitting a homerun that really gets me going. . . " He said, his words trailing off as he got lost in the memory.

Jess stomped her ballet flat clad foot in frustration. "Nick! I'm just saying,The girls know that if I say no they can just go to you and get their way. I'm tired of always being the bad cop."

Nick smiled. "I'm know. I'm sorry, baby." He wrapped his arms around Jess's trim waist. "Tell you what. I'll let you name the next baby. You can even name him Earl Gray, I don't care."

Jess chuckled. "Slow your roll there, Miller! I'm not having any more babies."

Nick nuzzled her neck softly, starting to smile. "You will if I have anything to do with it."

"Well, hello there Mr. Miller! What brought this on?" She giggled her face flushing bright red.

Nick placed his hand under her chin, guiding her face to his. "It really turns me on when you're angry at me."

Jess smiled up at him, "Oh? Is that so? Well, I am. . . " She paused seductively. "No, I better not tell you."

He brought his face even closer, their noses touching. "Yes, you should."

Jess brought her lips to his ear, bringing her voice down to a husky whisper. "I'm pretty angry."

"That's it!" Nick said, laughing, throwing Jess over his shoulder.

Jess giggled. "Niccccck! What are you doing?" She pounded his back with her tiny fist. "Put me down!"

"Can't do that!" He grunted as he started up the stairs, Jess tossed over his shoulder like a rag doll.

He pushed open the bedroom door and tossed her on the bed playfully. Jess began to protest as he kissed her neck softly. "Nick! What about dinner? The kids, the. . . "

He walked over to the door opening it slightly. "Hey kids? Go ahead and start eating. We'll be down in a bit!"

He shut the door behind him, turning his attention back to Jess. "They'll be fine, they can use this time to learn how to be responsible." He smiled devilishly. "Now how about we try for little Earl Gray?"


End file.
